in need
by potato queen22
Summary: Torchwood comes across demons in cardiff and track down the winchesters for help


Jack took a minute to prosess what he was hearing "ok so what is it exactly?"

Gwen shook her head "we're not sure, Jack it's like noting we've everencountered. We thought it may have been some kind of telepath until none of our equipmentworked on it. We even tried asking it what it was and it just laughed and claimed to be a demon. Honestly i don't know what to make of it"

Jack nodded in understanding "ok, what heppened after that?"

Ianto cut in "well, that is the odd part of it, she opened her mouth and black smoke poored out. It was an intreging sight actually, the smoke seemed to be the consousnes that was controlling our victim, sadly however miss Beckket did not survive the event."

"back smoke?" Jack asked "we've never encountered that before, something new?" he sounded almost excited.

Tosh shook her head "not new actually, i have reports similer to this from all around the world, most stemming from the U.S"

"interesting, do we have any branches in America?"

"no i'm afraid not, however there seems to be an nderground group of vigulante hunters, though it is just speulation"

"well if there is anyone who knows how to hunt these smoke things i want you to find them, understand?"

"yes, of course, Jack" Tosh nodded in understanding.

A few days later a scream was heard throughout the building and a few seconds later Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Owen were surrounding an excited looking Toshiko. "what happened?" Owen demanded and everyone else nodded in agreement. Tosh wiggled in excitment "ok so i've been traacking these two guys from America for the past four days and i finally got a fixed point on them, from what i have been able to find in the underground community, they are the best at what they do, however they are near impossable to find, but I DID IT!" she smiled again "they're in a city called Omaha in Nebraska" she said pleased with herself.

Jack smiled as well "great job Tosh. Ok so we'll head to Omaha, Nebraska tommorrow morning. Pack your things"

The team landed the next day in Omaha and began the search, unfortunatly for them Tosh's info only got them so far the rest would have to be old fashoned searching. The best chance they had was to check all the cheap motels in the aria, which would take a while concidering it wasn't a small , it didn't help that they didn't know what the guys looked like they just had age and the car they were driving. But eventually they all got a text from Owen with an adress to a motel located in down 45 minutes everyone was crouded around a 1967 chevy impala. Jack took notice of the condidtion "it's a nice car, and these guys obviously take good care of it. How about we go pay them a visit" he said walking toward one of the rooms, everyone followed. He stopped in front of room 32 and put his ear to the door and everone else followed suit. Needless to say, they were all surprised at the noises that were coming from inside

-DAMMIT! Sam get off! I can do it myself"-

-like hell you can, move your hand you jerk-

-so help me God Sammy, . .BITCH-

-screw you, OH COME ON! You're getting blood everywhere!-

-well i would be stitched up already if you would get off!-

-fine! Stitch yourself up, but don't blame me if you mess up-

-when have i ever messed up? Just go back to your reaserch, geek boy-

Jack had heard enough and moved back, he nodded to everyone before kicking the door down.

The entire team rushed in at once to surprise the Winchesters. A second later they all stood in a small musty room. The room sonsisted to 2 beds an old tv a mini fridge, a lamp sitting on a nightstand between the two beds and 2 verry pissed off looking men. The men themselves were huge and well muscled. One with short brown-blond hair was witting on the bed closest to the door. The first thing they noticed about him was thay he was holding a very large gun and pointing it at Tosh. The second thing they noticed was that he was injured, he had his shirt off and looked like he was have way through stitching up lar large, ragged gash in his side. Next they noticed all the scars on his torso and that wounds were not new to him. The last thing was that he Hot.

The second man was sitting on the bed farthest to them. He was on a labtop and was even taller than his brother. He was wearing a light gray t-shirt that didn't really hide how muscled he was. From what they could see, he too was scarred on his arms. Both of the men where in worn out old jeans.

The one closest to them broke the silence first "who are you?" his voice was gravelly and deep.

Jack ttook a cautious step forward, getting the gun to point at him insted of Tosh "it's ok, we're not a threat to you, my name is Jack Harkness. We need some help"

The man pointed the gun back to Tosh "who sent you?"

"no one" Jack replied

"bull shit" he replied

Jack took another step forward but the gun didn't leave Tosh.

"if i were you, i'd stop moving. Man, i don't want to shoot her but if you do anything i'll gank her"

"gank?" Tosh asked

The gun wavered for a moment when there was laughter from the other bed.

The larger brother was attempting to hold in his laughter.

"dude shut up" said the gun weilder looking annoyed

"i told you! It's not a real word!" the large man said sounding almost like a child.

"BITCH I WILL TATOO IT ON YOUR FOREHEAD!" said the other also sounding like a chld.

Jack snorted and tried to quiet himself.

The gun steadied again still pointed at tosh.

"Dean" said the larger one " i think they might be ok"

"yeah, Sammy cause kicking our door down isn't hostile"

"come on man, the only one with a gun is the big guy up front, and he hasn't even drawn it"

"you know as well as i do that you don't need a gun to be dangerous"

Jack shifted before speaking up "like i said earlier, we'er not here to fight. We jusst need help"

The one named Dean stood off the bed "and like i asked earlier, who sent you?"

Tosh ignored the gun and moved to stand next to Jack "my name is Toshiko, i have been looking for someone who could help us for days now. I hacked into a computer sometime yestarday and found your names. You two are very hard to track by the way"

"Dean, Bobby" Sam said. Dean nodded and looked at Jack "how about this, you put your gun on the ground and i'll put mine away. Sound fair?"

Jack nodded and put the gun on the floor and kicked it to Dean. Dean in turn nodded and tokk both guns and put them in a bag.

"Sammy" Dean said "find out if their good and i'll finish cleaning up"

Sam nodded and stood from the bed as well. He was even taller than they had expected and dwarfed Jack as he walked over "uhm, you said your name was Jack right? Are you in charge?"

Jack grinned "yep, captain Jack Harkness and im in charge. This is Ianto, Owen, Gwen, and Tosh" he pointed to them each in turn.

Sam nodded to them "i'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean" they all looked to where Dean was stitching himself up with morbid seemed to feel the stairs and looked up "what?" he asked sharply. Jack moved closer to Dean "why are you doing it yourself? Do you need some help?"

"nah, i can do it. Samantha's are always slanted"

"are not!" same defended.

"tell that to my back!"

"i was 15, jerk!"

"it hurt like a bitch for weeks!"

The whole team was compleatly taken aback, not because of the informatioon, but just at how much they argued and bickered.

Jack shrugged "well we have a doctor if you need some help" he suggested

Dean shook his head"i can do it myself" he grumbled

Jack nodded "fair enough"

Dean finished stitching himself uu just as Jack finished talking with Sam.

"ok, Sammy. Do we got a hunt" Dean asked walking up with a role of medical wrap and a black ACDC t-shirt on.

Jack looked dissappointed.

"yeah, we got a hunt. But you're not gonna like where" Sam replied wincing a little

"how bad?" Dean asked a little worried

"you like England?" Sam asked hesitantly

Dean looked compleatly shocked "im sorry, did i hear England?"

"yeah, i guess a bunch of demons hitched a ride overseas and these guys are basically in charge of fixing it"

"no"

"Dean~"

"no, screw that" the malace in Deans voice was obvious.

Jack grinned at Dean "we know that you'rre on the no-fly list, but it doesn't matter we brought our own private jet"

Everyone noticed Dean turn a little Green " . I'd ratherhave lunch with Death again"

Sam nodded "think you can call Cas for a ride?"

"i don't know, maybe?" Dean walked to the oposite wall to where a bunch of symbols where painted on the wall and drew a line through one of them. "Cas! Get your feathery ass down here, we need a favor" he didn't yell but his voice easily carried.

The team looked at Dean in confusion "what was that about?" Owen asked.

"Hello, Dean" the voice was deeper than Deans and was just a course and came from behind Ianto. The team turned around to see a dark haired man with slightly tanned skin and a tan trenchcoat. "excuse me" he said stepping around Ianto.

Jack looked as if he was about to explode and tried his best not to flirt.

"you called, Dean" said the man waiting for an answer.

"yeah, i was wondering if you could give us a ride?" Dean said hopefully

"please, Cas" Sam said mimiking his brother

Cas sighed "anywhere Specific in England?"

"Cardiff" Jack said and winked

Castiel nodded.

One minute they were standing in a motel room, the next they were in an abandoned werehouse.

"what the hell?" Owen yelled

Cas nodded "Dean, i expect payment for my assisstance"

Dean nodded "sure, what do ya want?"

"don't say yes to Michael, he has no right to your body"

"damn strait he doesn't, be careful, got it?"

"yes, you and Sam as well" and with that he was gone

Jack walked out of the wherehouse to find that they were in cardiff, and not far from Torchwood Either.

They all began the walk to headquarters with Dean and Sam following a few feet behind.

Jack dropped back to talk with them "so, who was your freind?"

"an angel" Dean said

Jack smirked "oh? And what makes him an angel?"

Dean held a strait face "i don't know. God made him to be"

"ok, and who is michael and what about him wanting your body?" Jack inquired looking very smug

Sam snorted at the realization of how the conversation sounded.

Dean was just annoyed at Jacks noseyness "he wants to use my body as a vessile to fight Lusifer and destroy half the planet"

Jack looked dissapointed that his theories got shot down


End file.
